Full Moon Bleeding
by Mathias Mindblade
Summary: A romp in the bliss of the moonlit tale I'm weaving
1. The First Night Part I

Sailor Moon does not belong to me and I take no credit for anything reguarding the original series. I do however, invoke power over the characters that they may do as I see fit within the bounds of thier own world as previously designated in the orginal series. I also need to stop ranting before I start sounding like Mojo Jojo. Ok then. Here is the first installment of Full Moon Bleeding. Please enjoy and have some hot cocoa with Bailey's Irish Cream if you are old enough. If you are not old enough, then good luck and don't get caught.  
  
(not that I condone underage drinking. If you are caught you deserve to be punished. So don't get caught by adults like me) ^_~  
  
############################Full Moon Bleeding###########################  
  
-The first night- Part I  
  
Usagi walked home from school in a haze of confusion and dizzy stars whisking about her odangoes that adorned her head. Ami had been helping her with her summer-school class in Advanced Mechanics for the last five hours but she still couldn't handle so much information at once. Mechanics class had been a breeze for some reason, so Usagi made the decision, with Ami's encouragement,  
  
to enroll in the Advanced course the following semester. What a mistake that was. Usagi stopped and leaned up against a brick wall fencing off a nearby house and sighed, holding her vertigo ridden head in one hand, and rubbing her poor backside that had been sitting  
  
in an uncomfortable bare wood chair for so many hours.  
  
"I need a bath..and some fuzzy slippers..and some of those chocolate turtles, yea! That'ed be nice. Whew! It's too hot today."  
  
She kept rambling on to herself as she slowly inched her way down to a sitting postion and started dozing off.  
  
"...mmmm, and a gob of cookie dough seasoned with..uhh pixie sticks! Yeah..ummhh.."  
  
Rei and Makoto were enjoying thier summer vacation so far, and had just come back from the ice cream shop in the muggy and humid afternoon that threatened to turn Rei's grape fudge blast into a wet cone drenched with grape juice and Makoto's berry blizzard into a 60,000 yen dry cleaning bill. Hence, as they walked back to Rei's Temple, they were both transfixed in a gnosis of licking ice cream that negated brain-freeze in that walking trance in which one would wonder how they could still walk straight. As they walked, they unfortunately tripped over a snoring Usagi laid sprawled and spread-eagle in the middle of the sidewalk.   
  
Chaos ensued, and as murphy's law would have it, they were all just at the top of a rather large and steep hill that a person could theoretically hang-glide offof and get half way across the the district. The three girls formed a screeming, rolling ball of tangled arms and legs covered with a sticky film of half-melted ice-cream with multi-colored sprinkles. They all rolled down the hill knocking over street vendors, small children, and little old ladies all the while gaining many many gashes, bruises, and cuts on thier once lovely skin. By the time they reached the bottom they looked like they had just come back from fighting Beryl a second time.  
  
They all whined as they untangled themselves and tended to each other's wounds. This was short lived however, as they were forced to dive into a hapless sprint further down the hill away from the angry mob of people who seemed none too happy about being knocked or ran over.   
  
"USAGIIII!!!!!" cried Rei in a fury as they ran "This is all your fault!!!!"  
  
"That bull and you know it Rei!" huffed Makoto "We should have been watching where we were going!"  
  
"Well she shouldn't of been sleeping in the middle of the sidewalk!!!!" snapped Rei  
  
"Guuuuyys!!!!" panted Usagi "Chill out!!!"  
  
Now, this last statement by the bumbling Usagi would not have had the same effect if they had not been covered in sticky ice cream that once had been the pure joy of that afternoon, and now served as a catalyst for them all to be at each others throats, trip over each other, and start rolling down the rest of the hill just like before.  
  
All three of them woke up naked in seperate sleeping bags in front of Rei's temple. They were clean and thier excessive wounds were dressed. Chad was nearby washing their clothes. They all saw this and pretended to sleep at once. It was getting into the mid-evening, and the sun had just about finished setting. The Temple fires had been lit and the scent of chocolate started to fill the air,  
  
This caused the three of them to sneak quietly back to Rei's room to get some loose fitting kimonos on before Chad could catch a glimpse of them. But Chad saw them anyway and stained his robe with his bleeding nose. 'A badge of honor' he thought as he continued to wash the girls' clothes.  
  
******************************************  
  
Ok, that's what I have so far! Give me a review if you like it or hate it. Constructive criticisms welcome too.  
  
Have a good night! I'm so tired *Yawn* I'm hitting the rack. Later. 


	2. The First Night Part II

Back now with Part II of the First Night of Full Moon Bleeding. I really wish I could be inebrieated on some sort of fermented bliss fluid right now as I write this but unfortunately I'm deployed overseas in a situation most unpleasant(I'll not elaborate as it's been compared to Vietnam on the news coughbullshit!) Again I do not own the story or charcacters of Sailor Moon but I hear soooommmmbooody's license expired! DIC we are all laughing at you.   
  
#############################Full Moon Bleeding####################################  
  
-The first night- Part II  
  
The crescent moon was on the rise as the sun at last dipped beneath the distant horizon. The night was upon Cherry Hill Temple and lingered like a sweet smell of cherry blossoms and incense. The girll's clothes were clean and drying in the warm summer breeze on a line hung between a Cherry tree and the Temple. Chad was meditating with the Old Master in a large room with a controlled bonfire in the center. They were chanting together and the resonance of thier voices mixed with the echo of high flames reached quite a distance from the temple walls. The girls could hear them slightly from another building where the living quarters were at the other side of the temple. Minako and Ami had dropped by before sunset for a study group and they were all now happily sipping on dark chocolate cocoa spiked with Minako's private stash of vodka that she had "borrowed" from her uncle's liquor cabinet. On the low table around which they all sat were open books and notes on pre-calculus, world history, and advanced mechanics as well as the large porcielan cups of the hot drinks on knit coasters, a few douiinshi mangas, and the questionable glass bottle wrapped in a pillow case. Luna and Artimis were asleep in the corner of the room curled up around each other lke a Yin-Yang  
  
which was duely noted with a synonymous "Awwwww" from all present. After about two hours the girls moved thier thoughts from schoolwork to more important matters.  
  
"I caught Chad sniffing our panties from the laundry today" mused Rei with closed eyes, fists, one quivering eybrow and a sweatdrop This evoked raised eyebrows and sweatdrops from the lot of them except for Usagi who was in mid-sip of her cocoa and started choking on it frantically. This almost woke up Luna, but she shrugged it off.   
  
This moment of awkward silence was broken abruptly by the door on the side wall sliding open quickly with a crashing sound against the other wall. The girls all froze as they beheld what was standing on a branch of one of the Cherry trees nearby. What was gazing across to them through the doorway with dark shining red eyes and grinning. What they had all assumed had been killed beyond all reason an age ago. If it had been a ressurcected Zoisite, it would not have been such a shock. If it had been Chad in a gorrilla costume rocking out better than Led Zepplin it would'nt have shaken them this much. This chilled them all to the bone. This evoked tears and clenched fists so tight they bled. This woke up their cats.  
  
"....beryl.."  
  
A laugh was heard from the distance as the woman bowed politely and faded from view. The wind blew a little faster through the trees for a few seconds and then fell back to normal.  
  
The silence that ensued among the group threatened to crack the floor open and shatter the cups. A thunderstorm was brewing miles from there and was getting stronger. Makoto could feel it because she was causing it. A wildfire blazed somewhere in the distant woodland and Rei could feel it, because she was causing it. Ice crystals and shards a mile in length broke through the rivers in the surrounding towns as it seemed a new Ice age began to rear it's ugly head. Ami could feel it because she was causing it. Mass Hysteria plauged household and restaurants among thousands of people who had turned on each other in hatred. Minako could feel it, because she had caused it. Usagi was the only one to get up and walk outside. She gazed at the Crecent Moon and the world shook as her pupils vanished and the Full Moon appeared un-naturally. This was not anger. This was far beyond loathing.  
  
This was a twig that had snapped in thier hearts. This was a breakdown in the barrier between the earth and heaven. One might say that a sort of divine virginity had been lost this night.  
  
Even the Gods and Goddesses that they had up until now been only the willing avatars for now shook with fear at the sight of thier own Children. Queen Serenity herself fell into a haze of tears from within Usagi's broken heart. From these schoolgirls were now Full Cosmic Women. It all happened so fast that thier temples bled and thier eyes shined with temporary insanity.  
  
The Old Master locked the door to the Meditation Chamber.   
  
There it is! The night that would not die... I hope this peaks   
  
your interest because thier will be more to come. Please Review!  
  
Later! 


End file.
